1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to encoding and decoding a video, and more particularly, to a method and apparatus for adaptive filtering performed to efficiently remove a blocking artifact generated when a video is encoded and decoded.
2. Description of the Related Art
As hardware for reproducing and storing high resolution or high quality video content is being developed and supplied, a demand for a video codec for effectively encoding or decoding the high resolution or high quality video content is increasing. In a related art video codec, a video is encoded according to a limited encoding method based on a macroblock having a predetermined size.
A prediction encoding method based on a macroblock may cause a blocking effect due to discontinuity of pixel values in a boundary between blocks. Thus, in order to increase a video compression rate and to improve quality of a restored image, a video codec performs deblocking filtering.